


What are you Smiling at?

by midwifeonboard



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwifeonboard/pseuds/midwifeonboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunities that may have been taken during "Window of Opportunity." Beta'd by Zaleti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you Smiling at?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if this was "Mature" or "Explicit" but I'm leaning towards Mature because it's hot, but in a Showtime kind of way rather than a PPV kind of way... If I'm wrong, let me know! :)

“What are you smiling at?” – Samantha Carter, _Window of Opportunity_

 

Samantha Carter was rarely surprised anymore by the antics of one Colonel Jack O’Neill, but he was up to something today. Well, something more than usual anyhow. She could positively smell it. He hadn’t stopped grinning at her throughout the very surprising briefing they were in the process of wrapping. To be honest, it was making her a little uncomfortable. If this whole time-loop thing was, in fact, true, he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and not have to worry about consequences, and that troubled her. Jack O’Neill with no rules to structure his life could be dangerous. Hell, as much as she trusted and admired, and yes, she admitted to herself, loved, the man, Jack O’Neill _with_ rules and regulations to govern him was a livewire.

 

She sighed and began to pack up her materials as the room cleared. Cleared of everyone but the Colonel. She looked from her folders, “Sir?” She questioned.

 

“Put those down.”

“What?”

 

He stood up and moved very quickly over to her side of the table. Sometimes she wondered how he did that. Before she could calculate the physics of his stealth, he grabbed her hand. “Come ‘ere.” And proceeded to drag her out of the briefing room and down the hallway. Sam had to laugh at herself, being pulled down the hall by her hand like a recalcitrant teenager.

 

“Sir, where are we going?”

 

Jack stopped abruptly, hardly giving her a chance to react, and her momentum carried her forward right into his back. “Oof.”

 

“Sorry.”

“Sir?”

He looked around almost frantically before spying a door. “Here!” he declaimed gleefully, opening the door and dragging her inside. The space felt cramped, and her back was pressed firmly against the door.

“Where are we?”

“Good question, Carter.” He reached around her by the door and flipped a switch. “Hah! A supply closet! Perfect.”

“For what, sir?”

“Cut the ‘sir’ for just a sec, would ya Carter?”

“Sir?”

“Carter!”

“What?”  
“Stop it.”

“Why?”

Colonel Jack O’Neill placed one hand on either side of Sam’s face and kissed her, softly and slowly. She couldn’t help but be stunned. Just weeks ago, they had agreed to leave this in a very different room. When he pulled away, his lips remained only inches from hers.

“Sir?”

“I said, cut the ‘sir’. For now.”

“But…”

“No buts.” He swooped in for another kiss. This time Sam was a little more prepared, but still rather shocked. Literally. She felt bolts of lightning connect her lips to other places that had been heretofore unmentionable in her commanding officer’s presence. Their newly acknowledged feelings for one another were still too fresh in her mind for her to resist much, so she gave in to the sensation, wrapping her arms around him and thoroughly enjoying the taste of his lips.

 

It was a gentle sort of lippy kiss. She found it intensely romantic, but not nearly enough. She was about to move to deepen the kiss when she realized that he had been cleverly unbuttoning the front of her BDU’s while she was distracted by his lips.

“Sir…”

“Carter,” he growled.

“Uh, Jack?”

“That’s better.”

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“I mean, _what are you doing?_ ”

“I’m unbuttoning your jacket. It’s in my way.”

She sighed in a combination of petulance and need.

“Sir,”

“Carter…”

“Jack. Don’t you think this whole situation is, well…”

“…wrong?”

“Unfair.”

By this point her jacket was open and he leaned in to kiss her just under her ear, she sighed as he scraped the flesh there with his teeth, because, oh my god, she couldn’t recall anything ever feeling so good. Except that. Another gentle kiss to the spot followed by a flick of the tongue. She wasn’t sure if her knees would have held her up if she hadn’t been supported by the door and the proximity of his body.

 

“Unfair?” he murmured as he picked his head up. “I would think you would have more of a problem with the ‘against-the-regulations’ conduct than… wait. Unfair?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Carter.”

“Jack.”

“Well?”

“It does seem rather unfair that when this loop ends, I’ll be none the wiser, while you have the memories of an illicit encounter to enjoy.”

“That’s why I’m doing this at the beginning of the loop this time, rather than at the end like last time.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Well, not _this_ , per se.”

“Sir…”

“Carter!”

“Jack!”

“Last time,” brushed a light kiss on her neck as his clever hands pulled her t-shirt from it’s properly tucked in position at her waist, “I resigned at the end of the loop,” and her knees nearly buckled as his rough hands gently slid up the tender skin of her sides, “and kissed you on the observation deck.” His nose tickled her neck moments before his lips tasted it and she sighed tilting her head to give her better access. “I thought, maybe this time I’d give us both a little more to think about for the rest of the day.”

 

“Mmm,” she responded, her own fingers beginning to work at the buttons on his well-worn BDU jacket.

 

She felt the moment her bra hooks gave way and her breasts were freed, but didn’t give it much thought as his fingertips lightly skimmed up and down her back while he took his time whispering his intentions along her neck and collarbones.

“Carter, I’m talking here…”

“That’s nice.”

“Carter!”

“Sir?”

“Carter!!”

“What?”

He smiled rather cock-of-the-walkishly. She suspected he was proud of being able to rid her of her pesky vocabulary, but at the moment she didn’t care. She just wanted him to keep doing those delicious things with his lips and his hands.

“Don’t you want know what’s going to happen next? It’s called _listening._ I’m pretty sure you mastered that in kindergarten.”

“Sir…” she growled warningly. This was not the time for talk!  
“Carter…”

“ _Jack,_ ” she intoned peevishly before reaching up to pull his head down to hers. _This_ was more like it: lips to lips. She demanded entry with her tongue, regulations be damned if this was all going to be wiped clean tomorrow. She felt him smile at her capitulation, but he clearly wasn’t thinking too hard about it either, because he just as eagerly provided access to his mouth and began to explore hers.

 

Really, she was glad she would not remember this come the next time-loop, because the velvet softness of his tongue in her mouth compared to the feel of the roughened calluses on his hands as he did, oh god, that to her breast and, she sighed, _that_ to the roof of her mouth... How could she live with the memory of this and never be able to act on her feelings again? She was pretty sure she was going to spontaneously combust in a moment or two. Had a kiss ever tasted this good? What did he brush his teeth with? Caramel? Her hands found their own purchase under his t-shirt and swept up his chest through the prickly hairs there, as his slid beneath her waistband and found the top of her butt, causing her to tighten her grasp, and he moaned in pain and pleasure. She smiled with heady glee, breaking the kiss, but lips still touching.

 

“I think you enjoyed that!” He half whined, half murmured against her lips.

“Want me to do it again?” She gave a gentle tug.

“Hell yes!” he replied as his hands circled the globes of her bum.

 

She happily obliged, tugging slightly harder this time, eliciting a groan and a nip on the neck from him before he swept her t-shirt over her head. She dropped her arms briefly to discard her bra before pulling the hem of his shirt over his head. For a moment, the two of them simply stood staring at each other.

“Wow. Good thing I didn’t turn the light back off!” came the Colonel’s reaction.

 

She grinned and stared right back, appraising his lean form. Sam ran her hand back up his chest, reveling in the feel of the crinkly grey hairs beneath her fingers. “Me too,” she grinned. “Still too many clothes?”

 

“Still too many clothes,” he agreed readily.

 

“Still…” Sam pulled Jack back to her and kissed him again. The friction of their chests sliding each against the other while their lips nipped and sucked and tongues tasted had her needing to climb into his skin. Electricity seemed to dance and prickle all over the surface of her skin. “Clothes,” she gasped before either of them had time to forget.

 

“Clothes,” he repeated, his hands going to his belt. She watched as his eyes stopped on their way to his belt when they reached her chest. “Wait.” His hands lifted off his belt and came up to her breasts and explored oh so softly; she squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation. Her mind went blank and her knees buckled as his lips closed around a nipple and tugged. His hand came around her back and he moved her even closer to the door to support her weight since she no longer could.

 

It was the most powerful physical encounter she had ever experienced. Her whole body was positively singing with pleasure. There was no longer any space in her mind for the formation of thoughts or words. She simply ran her hands through the short, spiky hair on his head, enjoying the way the tactile sensation allowed her to keep herself from flying away.

 

She felt a cool breeze as his mouth let go of her breast and skimmed down her belly. She had no idea how he accomplished it with his knees, but he knelt in front of her and unlaced her boots, one at a time, gently removing them from her feet. He ran his hands lovingly over a socked foot before removing the offending article and then the other. She was still leaning against the door breathing heavily, but opened her eyes, wondering why he’d stopped. He smiled up at her, that adorable, crooked smile she loved so much.

 

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

He smiled even more broadly, if that was possible, rising up on his knees and kissing her belly button. Her eyes fluttered shut again as he nipped at her waist with his teeth while his hands unbuckled her belt and made short work of her trousers and panties. Jack leaned down and kissed a knee, first the front, then crooking her leg to get access to the sensitive point at the back. He softly kissed that spot and she shivered. Her heart sped up and up and up knowing where his kisses were leading. He breathed against her softly and kissed up her inner thigh, stopping halfway up, much to her frustration. He chuckled as she gripped his hair a little harder.  He trailed his lips higher and her breath caught as he kissed deep into her heat. His lips might utter quite a bit of inanity from day to day, but Sam would let him sing the alphabet song to her all day every day for the rest of their lives if he would just never stop what he was doing at this moment.

 

A hand lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he continued the soft stroking. His arms were supporting under her tush, and she was ever so grateful for that, because as the stroking turned into suckling and _that,_ whatever _that_ was, she didn’t think she was capable of standing on her own anymore. She was pretty sure she was making some rather inhuman noises by now, her orgasm was building and he showed no signs of tiring. She felt her body begin to tense and with a press right – there – The hot wave of pleasure washed over her body and everything stopped.

 

She wasn’t really sure when or how it happened, but she felt his lips against her own an instant before he murmured, “Breathe.”

“Can’t.”

He chuckled, “Yes, you can. In…”

She gasped.

“That’s it. Now out.”

She exhaled.

“Good girl.”

“Cocky sonofabitch.”

“Probably,” he smiled against her lips.

 

Her breath slowly began to return to normal as she gently rubbed her lips back and forth against his, while wrapping her arms around him, trying to bring him closer. He responded to her query, kissing her softly. She knew he was letting her come down from that intense high, but she wasn’t ready to be done, so Sam deepened the kiss. She knew his own unquenched desire would fuel what came next and she couldn’t wait. She felt the tears nip at the back of her eyelids. Now that she’d had a taste of him, she wondered if he’d agree to spend the rest of the time loop in their little supply closet.

 

If their kisses before had been smoldering, these ones simply caught fire. It was as though they needed to crawl into the space the other occupied to be satisfied. Sam was rather surprised at how quickly she was ready to go again. A tear actually leaked out from under a tightly closed eyelid as her hands frantically reached for his belt, only to find it unfastened. It vaguely dawned on her that he must have set himself free sometime between her last orgasm and the kiss that followed it when she was trying to breathe.  She grasped his cock with a sure hand and thoroughly enjoyed how he deepened their kiss as she stroked him from base to tip and back again.

 

His fingers slid down her thigh, bringing it up to wrap around his hip, and she guided him inside slowly. Her breath was again swept away, and apparently so was his. Jack’s lips came to rest against her forehead. She suspected the little pants were his way of trying to gain some control over the situation. A moment later, she heard him murmur “breathe.” Again, she gasped. “And out.” She complied.

 

They stood like that for a time, allowing their breathing to sync up before Jack started a slow, stroking rhythm. Sam heard herself moan low and tilted her head back against the door which Jack took as an invitation lavish attention on her neck. At some point this had changed from a lark started by Jack and agreed to by Sam because of the lack of consequences, to a no-holds-barred expression of a love that was simply impossible to consummate in their normal reality. They worshipped each other with their bodies with the surprising synchrony usually found between long-time lovers. Their passion circled and climbed, building to a frenzy point before spiraling off into mutual oblivion.

 

As they slowly came down, Jack buried his face in Sam’s hair, and she let her leg slide from around his hip down to his ankle, calves still entwined. She simply lived the feel of the puffs of his breath in her hair as he softened inside her. They didn’t move. His weight pressed her into the now warm metal closet door, but she didn’t care. She never wanted to move from this spot.

 

“Does it have to end?” She murmured into his neck, and felt the tears fall.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” He muttered back, into her hair.

“I can’t just walk out of here and spend the rest of the loop knowing we did this, and that you’ll remember for the rest of your life while I’ll be completely in the dark.”

 

He pulled away slightly looking down at her tear-streaked face. She saw the gleam in his eyes that spoke of unshed tears as he lifted his hands to her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. It was a lover’s gesture, and she shivered at it. “I know.” He kissed her lips gently. “I’m an ass. I should have known better.”

 

She smiled what she was sure was a rather watery smile and ruffled her hand through his hair. “We both should have known better. I do love you, Jack. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. I know. I can’t believe how easy this is to say, but I love you. I trust you with my life. I always will, no matter what happens after this whole time-loop thing gets fixed.”

 

She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. “How many of these things have you been through?”

He shrugged. “I’ve lost count. But enough to learn nearly fluent Latin.”

  
She looked up at him in surprise. “Latin?” She grinned.

“Latin,” he grimaced.

Sam laughed, and he followed suit. “We’re idiots.”

“Hey!” He looked offended briefly before grinning. “I guess we are. But at least we’re idiots in _love._ ”

“I don’t know,” she gripped his bottom playfully. “I think the room we left it in before was nicer than this one.”

“Yep. More spacious anyhow. Probably would be easier on my joints.”

“Sir?”

“Carter!”

“Sorry! Jack…”

“Yes?”

“What are you plotting?”

“I’m doing no such thing!”

“Jack,” she put on her best schoolmarm glare, “I can smell the wood burning.”

He chuckled. “Well, given that I’ve had to learn every damned declension Latin has to offer, I was hoping…”

“…to take this time loop off and spend it in bed with your 2IC?”

“You read my mind.”

She laughed out loud. “It’s not your mind I’ve been reading.” She clenched her inner muscles around his now-hardening cock. “I can’t believe you! You’re incorrigible!”

He gave her a not-so-gentle kiss. “Insatiable anyhow.”

“But where? My back is starting to hurt, I’m not twenty-five anymore!”

“And I’m not forty anymore.” He took on a mock-thoughtful look. “We could go back to one of our places until the loop ends, but that would waste a good half-hour. I say we commandeer some guest quarters and barricade ourselves in for the rest of the day.”

 

She sighed and smiled, giving him a loving peck on the lips. “You read _my_ mind.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” He smiled back at her. “So, wanna get dressed and make a run for it?”

“Dressed…”

“You weren’t planning on streaking down the halls of the SGC buck naked, were you?”

Sam felt the heat rise up her cheeks.

“You were! You were! Samantha Carter, guardian of all that is right and proper, was going to throw it all to the wind and run around the SGC unclothed!”

 

She punched him on the shoulder. “No, I wasn’t! I just had, um, forgotten? That we had no clothes on.”

He smiled down at her and she felt the jellyfish begin to flutter around her belly again. She took the t-shirt he offered her and dressed quickly, simply picking up her boots, socks shoved inside, while he put his t-shirt and BDU jacket to rights.

 

He reached around her and unlocked the door. “Let me look outside.” He peered around her for a few moments. “All clear.” He glanced back over his shoulder at her and extended his hand. “Ready?”

“Almost.”

“What?”

“Sir…”

“Carter!”

“It only seems fair that if you’re Jack, I should be Sam.”

He dropped his hand, looking a bit stunned for a moment before he laughed. “Point taken.”

 

She grinned back at him and he offered his hand again.

  
Sam took it, enjoying the bolt of electricity that streaked up her arm at the contact and nodded. He gave her a tug and they ran, with purpose, but laughing, down the halls of the SGC.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
